Honor,Insanity,and Survival
by TWDrichtofen
Summary: When Takeo and Richtofen arrive back on earth, they find it far different then when they left it, they join forces with a Group in a nearby prison, and with their arrival, comes new enemies and different outcomes, meanwhile, Takeo tries to protect a little girl from her psychopath of a sister, while Richtofen conducts experiments of his own.(takes place in Season 4)
1. The Arrival

It had been well over nine months since the Governor attacked the Prison, and life was going on fine, the people of Woodbury were doing their part in securing the building and with tons of new arrivals, Rick had himself a large group, clearly a force to be reckoned with.

That was of course… until the sickness came…

In just one day, The Prison had lost over 15 inhabitants, and left dozens sick by the disease. 13 were killed by Walkers, and the other two, were found burned to a crisp near the edge of the building, leaving Tyreese unstable from the incident.

All of this, including the discovery of mutilated animals nearby the fences, was turning The Prison into a distraught place, with the people panicking, the Council desperately discussed a cure, and the only place that had this "cure" for the sickness was a veterinary College out in rural Georgia. It was decided that Daryl, Michonne, Tyreese, and Bob would set out to find the Medicine.

Even after all of this, they had no Idea just what else The Prison would have to go through, whether good or bad, they had no idea would happen next…

That's when the explosion occurred.

* * *

Glenn and Maggie were in the watchtowers at the time of the "incident". They scanned through the nearby forest when something caught Maggie's eye. "Glenn?" she said as she looked up with a shocked expression "do you see that?"

"See what?" Glenn said as turned to a small pack of walkers outside the fences. "It's just a group of walkers Maggie, don't scare me like that." "No I mean THAT" she pointed to the sky. Glenn looked up to see a glowing sparkling blue light, with what appeared to be another star, but this was impossible as this was around noon. "What the hell?" he said as he saw this "light" they both noticed that this blue "light" suddenly began to turn a reddish color, and was rapidly getting closer.

"OH SHIT!" Glenn shouted as he and Maggie began to get out of the Watch tower. "Go get Beth and Hershel and get them out of here I'll go get the others! I want you to be safe! Maggie nodded as she ran towards the entrance to cell block C.

The object was nearly 50 feet above ground at this point, luckily, It went over the fences, saving the prison's defense from the walkers, and crashed into the prison yard.

Everyone inside the Prison heard a sudden BANG and nearly all the supplies they gathered fell off the shelves, Guns fell out of the armory, and just about everyone was caught off guard.

Rick could only think of one reason for this, the one thing they had hoped would never happen, after nine months of peace, The Governor had returned.

However, it turned out to be anything but.

Everyone came running out of the prison with Rick leading in the front. "GET BACK" he said as the survivors gathered outside. That's when they saw Glenn running towards them. "Rick!" he said as he arrived. "Glenn what hell was that noise!" Rick demanded to know immediately. Glenn explained how he and Maggie had seen this bright light that crashed into the Prison yard. So the Survivors followed Glenn to where he had seen this "light" crash.

When they arrived. They were shocked to discover that this light had not been a meteorite or anything close to it. The light turned out to be a metal object in the shape of a cylinder, and despite falling from space, it appeared relatively in good shape, in fact it was hardly damaged, even the paint still covered it. The object was over 10 wide at the bottom, but grew narrower at the top, around 8 feet. The machine had several large rods on what appeared to be the top of it, and a few still sparked with Blue electricity, in fact, aside from the small flames, this was all that was around the crater. This Blue electricity sparked around the entire impact crater, yet there was no debris in sight. "Don't touch it" Rick said with a worried tone. "We have no idea what it is". He said as he got closer to this object. "Well whatever it is, this isn't something made by your average survivor that's for sure" Michonne said as they examined the machine.

Suddenly a Light lit up, and what they all saw shocked them even more. A large white swastika appeared on the top of the Machine. "Nazi's?" Rick said with a shocked tone.

That's when they heard banging coming from inside the Machine. It sounded powerful unlike any person or walker they had heard. Small dents appeared from the outside, and the Banging stopped, but was soon followed by slashing, followed by more banging.

"Everyone get out your weapons now!" Rick shouted to the survivors behind him. As the the rest of the group pulled out their guns or whatever weapon they had: Carl pulled out his pistol, Glenn and Maggie pointed their assault rifles, Daryl pulled out his crossbow, and Michonne unsheathed her Katana.

The entire front side of the Machine burst open. And out came 2 of the strangest people they met yet.

The first man appeared to be Asian, He was dressed in a grey uniform with numerous medals and badges, or somewhat grey, considering the large amounts of bloodstains on it. He looked young, around 28-35 years old. He had a small black mustache and light black hair, and He too, had a Katana in his hand.

The second Man looked even stranger, He wore a light brown jacket, with a large light brown cap above his grey hair. He was rather clean, aside from the small amounts of blood on his face. He wore gloves, unlike the other man, and had a Black cross on his chest, but what Rick noticed before anything else, was the Red band on the left arm of his jacket, on it was a swastika. Rick put two and two together, and realized that this man was a Nazi.

The survivors and the two men stared at each other, Before the "Nazi" finally spoke to the Asian man beside him with a smirk.

"oh, well look at this Takeo. It seems the locals have come to Greet us".

**and that's the end of the first chapter folks! Forgive me for any grammar mistakes as this is my first main story. hopefully I can get some of you to stick with this story, cause I assure you that the next chapter will be more comedic, but I need to get the exposition out first. the next chapter will involve the survivors and our "axis" duo's interactions with each other, and more specifically the interactions between them and our other favorite psychopath! and if your wondering what the hell happened to Dempsey and Nikolai? well stay tuned :). also feel free to review! I wish to hear your opinions! :)**


	2. The Samurai and the Dysfuntional Girls

What an honor! "Takeo" said in an aggravated tone. "I wouldn't think so Tak, because we've only been here for 5 seconds and they're already pointing guns at us". The Nazi pointed to Rick and the rest of the group. "Oh, well we did just crash onto their lawn" Takeo said to the Man.

Rick eyed this "Nazi" carefully, He had an entire group of people pointing guns at him, and he acts so nonchalant about it? Who are these people?

"You two!" Rick shouted at the two men "drop your weapons and we won't kill you!"

"ze son of a Bitch wants to take our weapons!" the Nazi said as he pointed his weapon at him. This is the one thing that Rick found to be odd about these people, the weapons they had were, quite old. Not because of any dust or anything but the fact that Rick had never seen anything like the weapon this man had. It was a rather short gun, smaller than your average assault rifle, but larger than the common pistol. It was colored fully black and resembled an SMG, but It didn't look like any SMG they had ever seen.

The Survivors were about to attack when Rick ordered them not to fire. Rick turned to the men and asked "you two" he said "what are your names?"

"The Nazi simply said "I am Dr Edward Richtofen, and zis is Takeo." The man said without taking his weapon off of Rick.

"Hi" Takeo said nonchalantly

"ok tell you what we all put down our weapons, and then we get to the talking ok?" Rick said nervously, he never liked killing people when It wasn't required, and these men did fall from the sky, so he wanted to know just who the hell they were in the first place, and whether or not they could be an asset to the Group.

Richtofen seemed to accept this idea set his weapon back into it's holder. He issued for Takeo to follow him as Rick led them both into the prison "keep your guard up and play along." He whispered to Takeo.

Carl didn't like what his Dad was doing at all. A space probe for all he knew just CRASHES onto the Prison, their HOME with 2 other people inside, and Dad just Let's them in without any hesitation. "What the Hell is he thinking?" "well it's not very often people crash onto your home Carl, and I'm just as curious as Rick is". Daryl replied back.

The rest of the group follow Rick and the two "newcomers" back into the prison.

Richtofen did most of the talking, with Takeo just standing back meditating, much to the group's confusion. Rick then asked Richtofen the essential 3 questions.

"how many walkers did you kill?"

"…" What?

"how many walkers did you kill?" Rick repeated.

Richtofen looked at him with confusion, before bursting out laughing. "WALKERS?! THAT'S WHAT YOU PEOPLE CALL THOSE THINGS?!" he said hysterically as he laughed about how stupid the Word Walker sounded as a name to the zombies. He and his group have called them many things, but this took the cake.

"Thousands". Rick looked at him suspiciously but continued.

"how many people have you killed?" Rick asked.

"Lost count" Richtofen replied, "I think it was around 60-70 really"

Rick was starting to get worried now. He couldn't tell if this guy was serious or not but the fact that he treated killing people like a walk in the park scared him but he continued.

"Doctor?" Takeo asked. "Ya?" said Richtofen, Can I go somewhere else? I hate being stuck in this room! I'm claustrophobic!

"Richtofen knew this was a bullshit excuse for Takeo to get out of the room, but He accepted. "Ya, you do zat". He said, "if zat's ok with you" he looked at Rick. "alright but don't go far, your new here after all" Rick said to him.

Takeo Proceeded to explore the C block of the prison, in truth He just wanted to get out of that room, for he considered interrogations "dishonorable". He sat on a nearby bench and began to meditate, He did this often in the countless area's that He, The Doctor, Nikolai and Dempsey had slayed the Undead Demons. It helped him focus on the Battle and helped him preform to the best of his abilities.

He was so deep into his meditation that he ignored a constant poking in his side, 10 minutes after he began he finally awoke just to see what it was, ready to split his Katana into their skull. But it turned out that this "threat" he assumed was not a threat at all.

It was a little girl who couldn't of been older than 10. "Oh sorry" she said "did I wake you up?" she asked innocently. " No", you didn't wake me up, and I'm not mad at you if that's what you're thinking, so you don't have to be scared of me", Takeo was always polite outside of combat because of his Japanese nature.

The girl seemed slightly scared but continued, asking him questions, from why he's dressed like he is, why he has his katana, why his voice sounds so weird and so on. Takeo was getting annoyed with answering this girls questions but he hid it very well, and he was a Rather smart man, so he knew 2 reasons why she was asking this, he knew it wasn't out of boredom, as she seemed way too happy to be "bored" and the the other reason was what intrigued him: she constantly kept looking back towards the door, as if checking for someone, And every time she did so, she seemed slightly more frightened. finally he asked her about it.

"Did you sneak out? Is that why you're so nervous? Cause if so you should be honored that you outsmarted your guardian, he smiled at her, trying to cheer her up. The Girl understood this but was still, "unnerved" by something. Well, "we lost our father days ago, and Carol was kicked out by Rick yesterday," she said saddened "so now she…"

"Mika…" Takeo heard another voice and saw another girl, she appeared to be older than "Mika" by 2 years. Takeo had no doubts that this was Mika's sister, but was confused as to why Mika was so scared of her.

"Now…what did I tell you about talking to strangers?" The Girl said to Mika with a wild smirk on her face." Well I can assure you that I'm no "stranger" to her, and who might you be?" Takeo stood up as he asked this.

"Her sister…" The older girl said this with a "no shit" attitude.

"You should respect your elders Ms" Takeo said, clearly pissed off about this child's arrogance.

"Takeo, it's fine…" Mika said softly but anyone would know down that she was terrified inside. "Lizzie, what do you want?" she asked, still rather nervously.

"Excuse me sir, I have to have a word with my sister, alone…"

The two girls left the room. And Takeo heard faint whispers from them outside the door, followed by a little bit of Mika crying, and Takeo was disturbed by this, He was determined to find out what was going on and to be honest, he didn't have anything else to do.

Just then Richtofen entered the room, "so Tak? What were you doing with those girls?" Richtofen asked grinning. "How long were you at the door Edward?" Takeo said annoyed, The Doctor could be a real Douchebag at times.

"Around 5 minutes." He answered, "looks like Sibling abuse if you asked me." He said smirking. Takeo knew the Doc was fucked up but this was just ridiculous, "How do you think shit like that is a joke!" he replied.

"Well if you're a psychopath like me Tak," you'll find shit like that amusing. He said as if it's a matter of fact. "Well, any way I talked to rick about what happened and he's letting us stay here."

"good" Takeo said, "now if you don't mind me I have a little "investigation" to solve." Takeo said running off.

"Oh ya," Richtofen said, "so do I…"

* * *

Well Damn that was longer than I expected, now trust me folks once the we make it to too far gone things will get a lot more interesting, but right now I'm introducing our main characters, and still no Dempsey and Nikolai you may ask? Well trust me, I have a plan for them later on. And also the spelling errors for Richtofen are done on purpose, as I'm trying to replicate his German accent. Also I'm calling Takeo, Tak at some points I think it's a funny little nickname! So until next chapter! PS, I wish to confirm that Samantha WILL appear in this story at some point!


	3. Some Fucked Up Shit Going On Here

"So, you know how to cure this?" Hershel asked Richtofen, who had come to cell block D to "cure" the infected survivors. "Ya" Edward said to Hershel, Clearly the old man had no idea what he really had in mind.

"Well if that's the case, then you can care for them until they get back, we've already sent a group to the nearby college to get the meds", Hershel said to Edward as he left the room. The moment Hershel left the room Richtofen's smile turned into a psychotic grin. "Well now", He turned to his patients, "it's time to… take your medicine" he said as he pulled out a syringe of element 115, grinning all the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takeo followed Lizzie and Mika out to the prison Fences and that's when he saw it. Lizzie was feeding rats to the walkers. She had a huge grin on her face as she listened to the squirming of the rats as the Undead bit their heads off. Mika looked downright disturbed; clearly she was forced here against her will. "Mika?" Lizzie asked innocently, "wanna feed them?" she asked nonchalantly. "Lizzie…" Mika said, gathering all the courage she could muster in her voice. "They aren't alive, they want to KILL you!" "They aren't your friends" she rose her voice.

"No, you're wrong," Lizzie said casually, "they're just… different" she grabs a mouse and gives it to Mika, and pointed to a nearby walker. "feed him, now..." she commanded. Mika stepped back, "NO" she replied. Lizzie grabbed Mika by her hair and pushed her towards the fence. "FEED HIM NOW DAMNIT!" she continued to hold her sister at the fence as Mika Screamed at her sister to let her go.

"LIZZIE!" Takeo shouted towards the fence. Lizzie turned around and quickly let go of her sister, Mika immediately pushed free and Ran towards Takeo and hugged his leg. "Keep her away from me please!" she begged him. Takeo was slightly disturbed that a little girl he just met was already this attached to him, but he ignored it for the sake of the situation at hand. Her sister was a psychopath, and she needed to be dealt with.

"Mika, just go to your cell for now, I'll deal with Lizzie" he said in a calm voice hoping it calm her down from the shit that she just witnessed. She nodded and quickly ran off to the cell block.

Takeo then advanced towards Lizzie, who was staring him down, clearly pissed off at what he just did.

"WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR?!" she shouted, "WE WERE JUST PLAYING A GAME!" She screamed at Takeo.

"Ok Liz, I'm gonna be completely 100% honest with you… WHAT THE FUCK!" he shouted back at her. "You treat THAT as a GAME?" He said with a worried tone. "You were killing mice and feeding them to the Demons over there!"

"They aren't Demons! They're my friends!" Lizzie said back to him, she wasn't even looking him in the eye anymore; instead she was kneeling on the ground nearly sobbing. Takeo felt sorry for her, but she clearly was a threat to her sister and everyone else in the prison for that matter, He wanted to kill her, but he realized that 2 new people showing up to a "safe haven" and right after that one inhabitant is dead, Rick would put two and two together. But He had to calm this child back to sanity.

"Look, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but you need to keep your Demon "Friends" to yourself!

Just then she looked up to his face and whispered "Make me"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rick was talking to what was left of the council since they departed for the college. "Are you sure these people are safe to be around?" Sasha asked Rick. "Look, I know most of you are scared, but The German is a doctor and we need all the help we can get fighting the sickness". Rick explained, "And besides, He promised to help us as long as we don't get rid of that "pod" he and the Asian landed in. "I think he's Japanese" Glenn said to Rick, "and just how would you know that?" Rick asked, "well he has a Katana, speaks in a heavy Asian accent, and mutters Japanese proverbs constantly, so I think it's a safe bet" Glenn answered. Rick nodded and spoke to the rest of the Council, "as long the Doctor does what he can, we should be fine."

* * *

Inside of Cell Bock D, Richtofen is violently slitting the throat of a sick "patient" with his Bowie knife. "Oh don't worry, that's just one of the MANY cures I can provide you!" He said maniacally. The rest of the sick survivors were freaked out of their minds, instead of even attempting to treat them, The man just started violently murdering one of their own, If he was a real doctor, then he was TERRIBLE at it. "Hmm, I think I'm going to blow off your wee little heads first, then drink your tears", Edward went on with the descriptions of his "treatments" which steadily got worse as each one ran its course. He approached another survivor and stabbed him in the Head with his bowie knife. As everyone else was REALLY starting to panic now. He tried to calm them down by saying "don't worry my friends; I'll get you something nicer when this is over!" He said nonchalantly as he approached his "Patients" with an ever present grin on his face, and had his Walther pistol out to prevent anyone from running.

* * *

Takeo couldn't believe the ANGER he felt once Lizzie said that. "Oh I will MAKE YOU!" he shouted "because if I ever see you force your sister to do something that Inhumane again, I will personally gut you into pieces."

Lizzie's breakdown seemed to be long gone by now, and was instead replaced by sheer Arrogance. "You just met her, and now you CARE for her?" she isn't yours she's MINE! She's MY sister, you don't have the Right to care for her, I DO! And if I'm in charge of her, then she does what I want." She was smirking again, and started laughing softly to herself.

Takeo was right about to explode right there, It wasn't her insults that bothered him no, he'd heard worse kind of shit from a drunk Nikolai, oh no, it was her _audacity_ to talk down to _him_, as if he was _Inferior_ to her.

"Lady, I'm gonna blow that dumb look right off your stupid face." He stated as he pulled out his Nambu pistol and aimed it her. He couldn't kill her, but He knew children were rather easy to fool, so he had to intimidate her.

Her smirk vanished the moment she saw his gun.

"Now, how about we just forget this little incident occurred, but you better remember what I said." He said, regaining his composure and wondered back inside, leaving Lizzie to herself, and her "friends"

* * *

Ok Doctor I'm gonna have to speak with you- Takeo immediately notice a large puddle of blood on the floor of Cell Block D, he then noticed Richtofen slicing open the stomach of his final "patient" Edward looked up at him and said, "um… I can explain."


	4. Lizzie see's The Doctor

"Doctor?" Takeo said in disbelief, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Now I know what you're thinking Tak, but we can just say we killed them after they reanimated" Richtofen said without a care in the world. "Now uh, we gotta go" he said as he shoved Takeo and fled the room,

* * *

"Edward you can't just kill anyone you want here." Takeo said with anger in his voice." "Well forgive me for experimenting" Edward said in reply. "You could get us kicked out, or worse killed!" Takeo said bluntly. "Well why do you care so much?" Richtofen questioned, "Because there's something I have to do, regarding those little girls…" Takeo said. "Your shitting me Tak, you just met them and now you care so much about them? You're just like Dempsey, putting your nose in places that it doesn't belong." Richtofen stated bluntly, "To be honest you're making this pointless situation worse." "The older one, Lizzie, she was FEEDING mice to those Demons over there!" they're zombies, Tak," Edward said with an annoyed tone, he was sick of Takeo calling the zombies "Demons" they were anything but, to Richtofen, they were simply mistakes caused by an experiment, only being controlled by a little girl…

"She's just trying to amuse herself, hell I'd do the same thing if I were her." Richtofen stated with a rational tone. "She looked like she was going to feed her sister to the undead!" Takeo said.

That caught Edwards's attention, a psycho girl feeding her sister to zombies? That… Turned him on, "really?" he asked, "and what would you like me to do about it?" "She's scaring her sister, and I'm honestly afraid that if something isn't done, she'll kill her."

"And what do you want ME to do about it?" Edward restated his question.

"Well you're the most fucked up person I know Edward, if there's anyone that can knock some sense into her, it's you." Takeo said proudly.

"Take me to her" Edward said.

* * *

Takeo led Richtofen outside to the prison fences and pointed to Lizzie, who was still sitting alone with her "friends." "Now, I don't want her dead, you hear me?" Takeo commanded. "Now you are in no rank to command me Tak, but ok" Edward stated bluntly. "also don't you have another one to take care of?" oh Shit that's right, Mika!" Takeo ran off to cell block D, while Edward headed towards Lizzie.

* * *

Elsewhere Rick had wandered off to cell block C to check on Richtofen's progress. and that's when he saw the massacre. "Jesus Christ" he exclaimed. He noticed that they had all been stabbed in the head, so they may have reanimated, by why would they all have multiple wounds on them? He ran out to tell this information to the council.

* * *

Meanwhile Takeo approached the cells and searched for Mika, he found her sitting in her cell alone, quietly sobbing. "Mika, don't worry, I assure you Lizzie won't hurt you anymore" he said, "and how do you know that?" she asked "cause I'm gonna be looking after you from now on, I have to make sure your safe, from people like her, hence is why she's "seeing someone." "You can't fix her, if that's what you're trying to do, they all tried, and they all failed." Mika said to Takeo, clearly worried but calming down from her sobbing, "Trust me; the man I sent to her is far more capable than any of those before him." "Now, why was she feeding those mice to those undead out there?" "She think's their alive, that their still…people, I keep trying to tell her, but she won't listen to me!" she had stopped sobbing at this point. "Why was she trying to make you feed them?" he asked, "she wants me to believe it too, at first It was a simple No and she'd go away kind of thing but later on, she started getting "physical" about it" She BEAT you?!" Takeo sounded stunned "No! She didn't beat me; it was more of a simple Slap to the face or a shove or something it wasn't what you're thinking." She tried to explain. She's just, messed up…

* * *

Richtofen approached Lizzie, who hadn't moved an inch since Takeo last saw her, aside from going from a standing to sitting position.

"Hey Liz", said Edward, "what are you doing?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Talking to them", she said in reply "talking to who?" he asked, "my friends", she pointed to the zombies.

Edward was intrigued, this girl was insane, and insanity always caught his interest. "So you honestly think those immature puppets are alive?" he asked her.

"They aren't puppets, and they are." Lizzie stated as a fact. "Why did you try to kill your sister?" he asked her. She stared at him for a good 5 seconds "who told you that?" her shocked expression quickly turned to rage. "Takeo must have sent you here to "Check on me" didn't he!?"

"Ya" Edward admitted with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Rick entered the meeting room where the rest of the council was, and told them what he saw. "You're kidding" Glenn said with a shocked expression. "It was our fault; we shouldn't have left him unattended" Sasha said, feeling guilty. "Listen, it isn't your fault, it's mine, it was my decision to leave him there to care for the sick, not yours. "Well, what the hell do we do now?" Glenn asked, Rick thought for a few seconds. Richtofen was his only link to how that Machine of his worked, and if he could get it running, then they could finally figure out what it was and what it did, to him this information was more important than simply killing him, plus, they were all stabbed in the head. Who's to stay that he failed to cure them, and instead had to put them down. "He's too valuable to us to be killed." So instead we question him about it, if he admits that he killed them on purpose, we kill him, but if not, then we proceed as usual."


	5. A Sudden Interruption

"Now", said Takeo, "you need to learn how to… well", he hesitated, "yeah, what is it?" Mika asked, "Kill people" Takeo said bluntly.

Mika looked at him like he was insane. He knew he was trying to protect her but Killing people? "But killing is wrong!" she stated, "Well, when you've been in the Japanese military, you kill all the time, it isn't that hard." Takeo replied. "Now, what you need is a weapon, here, take this." He pulled out his Nambu pistol and gave it to her. "Now first off, it's just an object, don't be scared of it." "Second, only use it when you have to, don't go around shooting things like a maniac," "ok" Mika replied in a nervous tone, "Now we should do this outside, follow me"

* * *

"So, you have some fascination with those things?" Richtofen questioned. "They aren't "things" their people!" Lizzie stated. "And why do you feed them?" Edward asked. "Cause no one else will." She answered. "Edward was starting to like this Girl, she was crazy like him, and had an interest with the zombies, so far, the only difference between them was she enjoyed "caring" for the zombies, while he enjoyed killing them.

"Did you try to feed your sister to those things out there-"she glared at him angrily, "I mean feed her to your "friends?". "It's the only way she'd listen to me, she calls me crazy, but I'm not! Do I look crazy to you?" she asked him.

"Yes" he answered "but in a good way, so let me get this straight, you're ok with killing people, but not the dead…Interesting." He said.

"They talk to me; they want to be my friends." Lizzie said to him. "Really?" Edward replied, he was REALLY interested now; clearly Takeo wasn't lying when he said this girl had issues.

"So you want to show your sister that these "things" are alive?" he asked. If that's the case then you should try to produce one of them yourself, I'd find someone kill him and see if he reanimates to test it out."

"Lizzie thought for a second, before saying "you know what? You're Right! I know what I have to do now!" "Wunderbar! You know what to do now," "well if you plan to do what I said, I'd be very interested to see for myself."

* * *

Meanwhile, Takeo was teaching Mika how to hold her own in a gun fight, "ok now" he stated calmly, stop shaking, don't be nervous, this is survival; everyday life, he tried to explain, "o...ok" she said as she pulled the trigger. "she shot two walkers in the head easily." Most impressive, "but if you can kill zombies so easily, then why is it so hard for you to kill other people?" he asked her. "Because killing people is wrong" she stated in reply" What about bad people? People trying to hurt you?" Takeo rephrased his question. Mika thought for a second, but had no reply, "I see," Takeo said, "you're letting your morals and Emotions cloud your judgement." Think about it this way; Treat a bad person, as a zombie, and what do zombies try to do? He asked. "They try to kill you," Mika answered. "Correct" Takeo said, "Now people shooting at you, what are they trying to do?" Takeo asked again.

"Trying to kill you?" Mika answered. "Very good" Takeo replied. So treat Bad people and zombies as the same thing, and if they ever threaten you, what do you do? "Shoot them before they kill me." Mika replied.

"You learn fast," Takeo responded, "but are you sure you're ready?"

"I don't know…" Mika said in a nervous tone. I've never shot anyone before…" "Well you may or may never have to Mika, now I'm not asking you to enjoy killing people; I'm asking you to be able to do it to defend yourself and the group." Takeo said softly.

* * *

An explosion destroys one of the prison watch towers

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Takeo shout's clearly shaken by what he heard. "Mika stay behind me!" he shouted as he ran off towards the sound.

* * *

"Huh, an explosion, you don't hear those every day" Richtofen said, treating it like it wasn't a big deal, much to Lizzie's shock, "We need to find out what that was!" She grabs Richtofen's hand. "Come on!" "Alright, alright, I'll go, Jesus. He says as he and Lizzie head towards the sound.

* * *

Rick and everyone else also came out to find out where that explosion came from. "GET BACK!" He shouted to the group behind him, and he noticed Richtofen, Takeo, Lizzie, and Mika looking out towards the Prison fence. Then, he saw what he had hoped he would never see again, only much, much worse.

Outside the prison was a Tank, alongside several other smaller cars. Several armed people stood up front, and behind them was what terrified them all. A large horde of the undead stood behind the tank, there must have been around 5000 of them, each and every one of them with Glowing Orange Eyes. Takeo and Richtofen were terrified of this. The horde seemed obedient as well, as they didn't seem to be attacking the group in front of them.

And on top of the Tank, stood a man with an Eyepatch, He had a huge smirk on his face, possibly because of the ARMY he had behind him, he shouted to the group inside the prison,

"Rick! Come down here! We need to talk!"

* * *

**well, looks like shit is gonna get good in the next part, and the zombies you may ask? It's a ****collaboration between Samantha and the Governor! didn't expect that now did you? i'll explain it later on but for now I HAVE A BATTLE TO WRITE! also expect some MAJOR differences from the show.**


	6. Old Enemies, Different Outcomes

"It's not up to me! There's a council now, they run this place!" Rick said, clearly shocked, tons of questions ran through his head; how could he return? Why would he wait 9 months to do so? And why does he have a HERD with him?

"Is Hershel on the council?" the governor asked, "and what about Michonne?" He said as his men brought out Hershel and Michonne

* * *

"How the hell does he have the zombies?" Richtofen said in a shocked tone. "Well Edward as you know I'm an Asian, clearly smarter than the average man and I can clearly say in 100% honesty: I don't have a fucking clue…" Takeo said in a nervous tone, with Mika still behind him, "who's that?" she asked him. "I don't know, looks like some sort of pirate." Takeo replied.

"Well you're making the decisions today Rick, so how about you come down here and, let's have that talk" The Governor said with a smirk on his face.

Rick proceeded to head towards him.

* * *

"I could kill the son of a Bitch right now," Carl said. "No you couldn't, you can't snipe someone with a shotgun, Dumbass" Richtofen said bluntly to Carl.

"So if I may ask you, why do you have that herd behind you?" Rick asked.

The Governor smirked, "it was a gift, to help me defeat you" he said bluntly.

* * *

"A GIFT!?" Edward shouted, "SAM'S JUST GIVING THOSE THINGS OUT FOR FREE NOW!?" he exclaimed.

"She most likely found us, and is using him as a cover." Takeo replied.

"Why are you so worried?" Lizzie questioned. "They won't hurt us, they just want to be friends" she reasoned.

"Lizzie, I understand that you view the zombies as "Friends" but I can assure you that THESE zombies do NOT want to be your friend." Richtofen stated, those things WANT to kill you, and are damn good at it too. "Well, they don't look different from the rest," Lizzie said. "Notice the glowing orange eyes?" Richtofen asked, "that's the difference." "Mika be prepared to shoot multiple times, these things rarely go down with one headshot." Takeo said to Mika, she nodded.

* * *

Now Rick had been trying to ask the Governor to put down their weapons, walk through the gates, and they could let the past go and live together, "It could work, you know it can." Hershel stated. But the Governor couldn't listen to Rick's shit any longer, he jumped down from the tank and put Michonne's sword to Michonne's throat, after all, she was the one That ruined most of his life, He wouldn't even be here if she hadn't joined the Prison.

Rick was getting desperate at this point, and was trying to convince the soldiers to join his cause, and proceeded to make a speech about how they aren't too far gone and they can come back.

"Liar" The Governor said as he nearly decapitated Michonne with her own sword.

And with that, the fight broke out.

Carl opened fire first, firing his shot gun at the Governor

He missed.

* * *

As The Governor continued to hack at Michonne, He ordered the herd to break down the fences, with 5000 rotting bodies pushing on it, the fences snapped like a twig.

Rick was hiding behind the overturned bus as cover from the infantry fire, as The Governors soldiers and his horde of the undead followed the tank through the fences.

* * *

Hershel barely had time to duck out of the way of incoming fire, but with everyone focusing on the attack, he managed to slip away undetected and started using a nearby broken piece of glass to cut himself free.

* * *

Rick was hiding from the infantry waiting for the perfect time to strike, and was easily surprised when The Governor got the jump on HIM, and started pounding his face in.

"Well, looks like shit is gonna get good." Edward stated, "Tak, go get the other's we need to grou-"

Takeo and Mika were nowhere in sight.

"Are you shitting me?" he responded to this. "Lizzie, we need to-"

Lizzie was already shooting back at the soldiers, and had already killed two of them. "Well, if that's the case," he pulled out his mp40, LEAVE SOME FOR ME!" he shouted as he joined Lizzie in the fight.

* * *

Hershel had finally cut himself free, and was thinking about what to do next, He noticed a shotgun from one of the Governors fallen soldiers, he grabbed it and started shooting at any of the soldiers he could find.

As the number of soldiers declined, the group was faced with another obstacle, The Horde, It was advancing quickly with no end in sight, and they still had the tank to deal with.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Governor and Rick were having a duel to the death at this point, with Rick doing his best to fight back, but was no match for the sheer onslaught of The Governor's blows, he was steadily being choked to death by The Governor, but then, He let go.

The Governor felt no need in killing him, as the Horde would eventually come and finish it for him, and that death would be FAR more painful for Rick to endure, so he headed off to join Mitch and the horde, Rick being in no position to stop him at this point, just laid there, in agony.

* * *

Daryl was standing alone against the tank and was using a walker as a human shield, and managed to kill the 2 soldiers guarding the tank. He then chucked a grenade into the main cannon of the tank.

The hatch immediately opened and the Grenade was chucked back at Daryl, killing him.

"MITCH!" The Governor yelled "this place is lost we have to head back to the camp!" he said." "And what about the other guys in there?" Mitch asked about the remaining survivors in the prison. "The Herd will finish them off come on!" He responded as he jumped onto the tank and got out of the hellhole.

* * *

Carl was fighting off the Horde with extreme difficulty, each one took several rounds to kill, and that's if he aimed for the head, but he had to press on, He had to get Judith out of there.

When he finally made it to the cell that contained her, that's when he saw it, A dog, a Rotting dog that appeared to be on fire, was circling around the room, but luckily Judith was alive, Carl had run out of ammo for his shotgun at this point, so he fired his pistol at the dog,

That only seemed to piss it off.

The Hound went full speed at Carl, who managed to pistol whip it out of the way, but the beast was still alive. It pounced again, and this time it managed to Tackle him to the ground and Bite his shoulder. Carl screamed in agony as the Hound began to feast on his flesh.

* * *

Meanwhile Takeo was trying his hardest to kill as many zombies as he could, and was doing a damn good job at it. He split many skulls with his Katana and when he finally had an opening, he ran out to an opening in the fence, and that's when he saw Tyreese fighting off a group of walkers with a hammer. He was about to get overwhelmed until Takeo joined in and started hacking at the cluster of zombies. "Thanks, I owe you one" Tyreese said, "don't mention it; we have to get out of here. Takeo started running off to the front of the prison, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE GO THAT WAY!" Tyreese shouted at him. Takeo ran back, "SHIT SHIT SHIT ALRIGHT LETS GO!" He said as he and the man ran off.

* * *

Lizzie and Richtofen had long abandoned shooting the soldiers once they ran out of them to kill, Richtofen proceeded to fill his enjoyment by killing the zombies, while Lizzie was throwing a hissy fit at him in the process. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she shouted "MAKING AN OPENING!" Edward shouted back as he grabbed Lizzie and ran towards the opening in the fence.

* * *

"OH SHIT! MIKA!" Takeo said as he heard gunshots, when he and Tyreese investigated the sound, they were shocked to discover several dead bodies of the Governors infantry, scattered around Mika, each with a bullet to the head. "Takeo would be proud of her, but Right now he had no time to be proud. "Mika! Come on this way! Mika nodded and followed him and Tyreese out of the prison.

* * *

Hershel had cleared a path towards Rick and helped him up, "we can't go yet!" Rick said; we gotta find Carl and Judith!" "I know Rick, we're gonna do that ok!" Hershel replied,

The Horde was significantly smaller and weaker from all the Damage that took place, so it was easy for Rick and Hershel to get into the prison, when they approached the cell that contained Judith, Rick's heart sank.

On the floor was Carl, Reanimated, EATING his baby sister, but he wasn't a normal walker, for he had Glowing Orange Eyes.

Rick straight up lost it right there. He broke down sobbing on the floor as Carl got up and approached him, screaming an inhuman scream in the process as Hershel aimed his shotgun and killed the Reanimated Carl, "Rick! We gotta Go" Hershel said, but Rick could hardly budge, He was losing it, screaming and crying over the loss of his 2 children. "RICK!" Hershel said again "WE GOTTA GO!" Rick finally budged and got up as he and Hershel got out of the prison.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the moon's surface, stood a large fortress, and inside it, a little Girl, no older than 15, she controlled the zombies that the governor brought with him. When she noticed that Edward and Takeo were still alive, she was angry, "I guess my work still isn't done yet, she stated in an angry tone.

* * *

**Holy shit that was intense, or at least I hope it was, cause this is my first story after all, and if your wondering why Daryl died? cause FUCK DARYL that's why, and i bet most of you people thought this chapter wouldn't be that different. :) but it only gets better from here, so please, Review, or favorite this story, It would mean a lot to me, so have a good day!**


	7. The Aftermath

"I believe I never found out your name," Takeo asked the man. "It's Tyreese" he replied. "You think we're the only ones that got out there?" Tyreese asked. "Well, the Doctor is a crazy son of a bitch, he made it out, and that's for sure.

"Now Mika, I'm impressed that you managed to kill those men," Takeo said proudly. "They were going to hurt me, so I did what you said." She responded. "Good, you learn well." Takeo stated.

* * *

Rick and Hershel were wandering off into a nearby neighborhood after fleeing the prison. Hershel was in front, with Rick lagging behind.

"Rick" Hershel called out to him, "we just need to find a place to rest and I'll fix you up ok?" Hershel said, trying to sound happy.

Rick was feeling nothing but sheer anger, sadness, and regret, he should've killed the Governor when he had the chance back at Woodbury, but no, he had to let him go, and he comes back and takes everything away from him, his home, his friends, his FAMILY, for all he knew, He and Hershel were the only ones who made it out alive.

"This house looks unlocked," Hershel said as he reached for the handle of the front door, but before he knew it Rick had charged into the door, knocking it down.

"We could've just opened it…" Hershel said. Rick gave him a look of hatred as he turned around and explored the house.

* * *

"Why did you kill them? They were just hungry!" Lizzie yelled at Richtofen. "Well they were blocking the way out, so… ya that's a good enough reason." He stated as they continued walking. "You were really going at it on those soldiers over there," Lizzie glared at him. "No really, in like those ten minutes of shooting you're already a better soldier than Dempsey could've ever dreamed of being." He exclaimed. Lizzie then had a sad look on her face. "What's wrong? Come on, tell your old pal Edward!" Richtofen put his hand on her shoulder.

"They couldn't turn; I didn't want to shoot them in the head…" Richtofen looked visibly shocked, then immediately put himself back together. "You're so FUCKING adorable! you know that?" he said as he patted her on the back. She smiled back at him.

* * *

"Takeo led in front of Tyreese and Mika, and motioned for them to stop, "Demons up ahead" he stated as he pointed to a group of zombies. "Mika, you stay here and shoot any that get to close too us, Tyreese, you and I will engage them in hand to hand combat, ok?"

"Got it" Tyreese said as he pulled out his hammer, and Takeo pulled out his katana. They then proceeded to attack the group of walkers, killing them was rather easy, but one of them managed to get behind Takeo and right when it was about to bite-

A bullet goes straight through its head.

"Good shot Mika!" Takeo shouted to her.

"Um, it wasn't me…" Mika replied.

"Mika, You ok?" a voice said.

Just then a woman who appeared to be in her late 40's appeared to the three. "CAROL!" Mika yelled in excitement, as she ran towards her. Carol hugged Mika for a good 10 seconds before Takeo asked:

"Who the fuck is this?"

* * *

Rick started Pounding on the doors of the house checking for walkers. "Rick! Keep it down, who knows what's in there." Hershel said cautiously. Rick glared at him "NOTHING IS IN THERE!" he yelled.

Hershel wasn't even upset, he knew what Rick was going through, but Rick wasn't done yet.

"How are you not unstable as I am huh? HUH!? I just lost my entire family and you don't seem to care!" he yelled. 'for all you know Beth and Maggie died in there, but you seem PERFECTLY ok with that aren't you!?" Rick said with an insane grin on his face.

Hershel was starting to get angry at Rick, he was losing it, He understood that and why, but never the less he was right, His daughters were in the prison, and he hadn't seen them since.

"Do you want me to treat your injuries or not?" Hershel asked, trying to change the subject. "No, fuck that; let's get back to the subject at hand shall we?" Rick said hysterically "everyone else died in the Prison and you don't seem to CARE!" The Governor gets away AGAIN and you don't CARE! "CARE DAMNIT!" Rick yelled.

"Just let it out Rick" Hershel said. Rick stared at him angrily for 10 seconds before leaving the room for the basement. Leaving Hershel alone in the living room, Thirsty, he want to kitchen to find himself a beer, meanwhile, he heard Rick's sobbing in the basement.

* * *

"Edward and Lizzie were walking down the road when they came across a walker with no legs, as it tried its hardest to crawl to them, Lizzie kneeled down and looked at it in amazement. "Huh, it has no legs yet still moves, interesting" Edward said, slightly intrigued. "Can I feed him?" Lizzie asked. "Eh, I don't think we have the time." Edward replied. Lizzie looked at him again with the cutest face Richtofen had ever seen her do. "Please?" she asked again. "Fine, just go find something." Edward replied, now try not to get yourself killed you hear me?" "Ok!" Lizzie shouted back.

* * *

Hershel had sat down drinking for what seemed like hours, all the while hearing Rick's mental breakdown in the basement. It had started with sobbing, then slowly to laughter, then in an instant it became maniacal laughter, something Hershel thought Rick could never do, and once that died down, it turned into an all-out rage, with glass shattering, and objects falling, Hershel was ready to grab his shotgun and head down there, but decided not to when the breaking stopped and he heard nothing but sobbing.

* * *

Richtofen had been standing in that very spot for over 10 minutes when he heard a dragging sound coming from in front of him, followed by a cry for help.

"What the hell?" Edward said, and that's when he noticed Lizzie with a grown man tied down with rope. "Holy shit" he exclaimed, "Um Lizzie… that's not what I meant." "Don't worry buddy! Are you hungry?" Lizzie asked the walker, of course the walker can only growl, so she took it as a yes. "Well here you go!" she pushed the man onto the walker, or crawler in this case, and it Bit him in the neck spewing blood everywhere as it began devouring him.

Lizzie looked at the man dying in agony with a large smile on her face. And it stayed that way until the man stopped screaming and finally died. "He was very noisy, wasn't he?" She asked the walker with a smile, it ignored her as it was focused on its meal. "Aren't you so cute" she said to the walker.

"Jesus Christ…" Edward stated "THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" he yelled. "How the hell did you manage to catch him?" he asked her. I found him with a gang; they looked like bikers or something. "Really?" he responded "interesting" he patted Lizzie on the back. "His screams were so… erotic…" Lizzie said with a smirk. Richtofen was even more excited as he heard her say that, since he used to say the exact same thing.

"You know what Lizzie? I think this is the beginning of a wunderbar friendship" he said to her. "I think it is too." She agreed.

They continued on their way.

* * *

**Wunderbar means "wonderful" in German by the way.**


	8. A Fucked Up Experience

**I just want to make something clear guys, as the name of the chapter implies, this is a FUCKED up chapter, hell I don't even know why I wrote this, I think i'm just trying to demonstrate that Lizzie has gotten so unstable that even Richtofen is beginning to question her, but oh well.**

* * *

It had been several days since the prison fell, and Edward and Lizzie had no fucking idea where they were going, and as Lizzie started going more and more unstable, the more Edward was intrigued.

The two came across an abandoned movie theater, and decided to make this a base of operations for the time being, "ok I'll clear out the first room, you clear out the food court, and whatever you do, "DON'T eat the popcorn…" Richtofen said.

Lizzie had noticed Edward cuddling with his mp40 as he said this, and decided to ask him about it, "Why are you cuddling your gun?" She asked him. "This isn't just any gun!" Edward exclaimed. "This… is Eva." He answered.

"You named it?" she asked him "of course I did, I've had this for a long time, and when you have something for that long, you want to get attached to it, REALLY attached to it" Edward answered.

Just then, a small amount of people entered the theater. "Hide!" Richtofen said to her, as both got into a hiding position around the counter,

The survivors appeared to be mere scavengers, and the 2 considered letting them be…Until one of them killed a walker near the one of the restrooms, which obviously put Lizzie into a frenzy.

"NO!" she yelled, Pulling out her gun and blowing the man's brains out as a result.

"Son of a Bitch…" Edward stated. "Lizzie you can't just go around doing that, because that's my job!" he said as he opened fire on the remaining individuals.

After the rest had been executed, Richtofen started to yell at Lizzie, "You wait for me to give you the signal before you fire!" Edward stated to her. "But you killed them anyway…" Lizzie complained. "Only because you shot first, and they shot back! And you nearly got yourself killed all because of one little undead bitch, THAT MAKES SENSE!" Richtofen said in his German accent. Lizzie looked defeated at this point… "I'm sorry…" she said to him before kneeling down and starting to sob.

"Eh, I can't really stay mad at you," He replied. Just think next time and we don't have any issues ok? Now let's clear out that theater ok?" he tried to calm her down. She suddenly jumped back to life. "Ok!" she responded.

Later that night, in the nearby screening room, Lizzie was laying in the movie theater seats, as It was the closest thing to a bed at the moment, while Edward sat looking at the black, empty screen, thinking about why Samantha persisted to annoy him, she had always followed them through time, and the moment they find a place to settle down, this "Governor" shows up and destroys everything, and he got away with it too, he also wondered why Samantha didn't attack them herself, instead of teaming up with the Governor, he wanted to think about it more, but then he felt something humping his leg.

He immediately assumed It was a Zombie but to his surprise It was Lizzie, "What the hell are you doing?!" He demanded from her. "I'm bored… and there's no walkers to play with, so I was wondering if I could "play" with you?" she asked innocently.

"What do you mean by that?" He said with a face of pure shock while backing away slowly. "Oh nothing much" she said innocently, as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Oh dear god no…" he thought in his head. "Um look, Lizzie, I know where this is going, and I'm gonna be honest… I don't bang twelve year olds…" he said to try and make her go away for a few minutes.

"Who said anything about banging?" She grew a psychotic grin on her face as she said this. "You're not gonna leave me alone until I do something with you aren't you?" he asked. She nodded.

Ok fine, but I'm getting tired so let's wait till the morning ok? He laid down and pretended to be asleep hoping she'd leave him alone so he could forget about this horrifying encounter, but she laid on top of him, and kissed him.

This was the first time Edward felt sheer terror, but he didn't let it show.

He woke up the next morning, or at least he thought it was morning, and happened to notice Lizzie cuddling with him, this freaked him the fuck out. She was still asleep, so he carefully got up and headed down the steps trying to not make a sound, once he was out of the screening room, he explored the rest of the theater.

The building itself reminded him of the old abandoned German theater in Berlin, Kino was it? Like how the walls were covered in some places with blood, and with the layout of several rooms, what really scared him was the movie posters, they were EXACTLY the same as in Kino, he knew at this point that it was Samantha fucking with his mind, but he wondered why she would do this, other than freak himout cause aside from that it held no purpose.

Then again, he was terrified about what Lizzie was doing, was she trying to have sex with him? He knew she was insane, but that was pushing it, cause if he found out that she did anything to him, the terrible things he would do to her… he headed back to the screening room.

When he finally got there, Lizzie was up, and staring at the black empty screen. "What the hell were you doing last night?!" Edward demand to know. "Doing what?" she said as if she had no clue what he was talking about. "Did you rape me! Cause I'M the DOCTOR! So that's MY JOB!" he shouted, Lizzie looked as clueless as before, before finally answering "oh you mean the thing we did last night?" she asked. "YA" Edward screamed. "um… no.. I just cuddled next to you." She answered with a straight face, like it wasn't a problem. "Oh in that case." Richtofen said, calming down and beginning to turn around, before quickly turning again "WHY!" he questioned. "cause I wanted to" she stated. "Don't play dumb with me." Edward stated. "you lost it, didn't you" He said. "went insane for a few seconds, in that case I understand, but if you ever do shit like that again… I promise you what I will do to you will not be pretty, or sweet or any of those little girl words you Americans use, now do I make myself clear?" He threatened. "yes…" Lizzie stated in shock and fear. "Good, now let's get out of here, we've been here for too long." He stated as he headed out towards the hallway, while failing to notice Lizzie smirking as she followed him.


	9. Faith Restored

**WOW! it's been some time since I updated this story, oh well sorry to keep you waiting.**

* * *

"Seriously, who the fuck is this?" Takeo asked again,

Carol then got up and asked "Mika, who's this?" "He's a friend, trust me" Mika answered her

"I am Takeo Masaki" said Takeo, introducing himself.

"Carol Peletier" she introduced herself back to him.

"So uh…" Tyreese said "Where do we go now? "That is a good question… and I can honestly say… that I don't have a fucking Clue… Takeo said. "I say we just follow the train tracks, like I was doing" Carol said. "What's so special about these tracks?" Takeo Asked "There's a place called Terminus that's at the end of the railroad." Carol answered him.

* * *

After Rick had stopped sobbing for about an hour, Hershel decided to check on him. "Rick?" he shouted downstairs, "You ok down here?" he asked as he proceeded downstairs.

He found Rick just sitting on the couch, not crying, not cursing, just, sitting there, with his hand on his face.

"I could've killed him…" He said. "Rick, it's not your fault, we didn't know he would come back…" Hershel said, trying to calm him down. "But I didn't prepare, my family would still be alive if I did…" Rick said, nearly about to break down again. "Rick it isn't over… You survived, you still have a purpose, now like it or not, I don't think we're the only ones who made it out, what about that German fella and his Japanese friend?" "Edward and Takeo?" Rick asked, He had forgotten about them, "and if I'm correct those two little girls made it out as well," Hershel stated. Those survivors, they were with us, they're part of our family now Rick, you have to protect those, who ARE still alive.

After thinking about what Hershel had said, Rick stood up, looked at him and said, "you're right, but how do we know where the survivors are?" Rick asked. "Well, that's the thing we need to find out." Hershel said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyreese, Mika, Carol, and Takeo were doing as what Carol instructed; following the Railroad. "Well this is boring," Takeo said, "Does anyone have something to talk about?" He asked. "Mika, I don't remember seeing this guy at the prison, just who is he? And where's Lizzie for that matter?" she asked "Takeo arrived with someone else the day after Rick kicked you out." Mika answered, she knew Carol wouldn't believe the full story. "Takeo took care of me while you were gone" Mika answered. "So where's Lizzie?" Carol asked

"That Dirty Bitch tried to kill her sister; I honestly don't care where she is now!" Takeo said, bursting into the conversation.

Carol looked shocked as she heard this, but was even more shocked when she saw Mika confirm this, "she kind of lost it after you left," she said. "She tried to… well…" she said, but couldn't straight up say it. "She tried to feed her to the Demons…" Takeo finished. "Demons?" Carol asked. "Walkers…" Mika answered. Carol was even more shocked than ever as she said this, and they stopped talking for several minutes afterword, it was Tyreese that broke the silence. "Guy's we shouldn't just keep walking all day… shouldn't we make a few stops on the way?" He said. "Ah, the man is right; I think it would be best.' Takeo agreed. "Whatever you guys want!" Mika replied, Carol, with 3 against one, reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Around 10 miles away from Takeo's group, a tank was rolling by.

One top of the Tank was none other than Philip Blake AKA The Governor. "I really think we should've just finished everyone off over there." Mitch said to Philip. "There was no time, and hopefully we should never see them again, right now we need to get back to the camp, get Lilly and Meghan, and we think of a plan then. "What're we gonna tell them? That we went guns blazing and had nearly the entire attack force slaughtered?" Mitch asked

Philip couldn't deny it; that was a good question. He had no idea how the remainder of his group would react to just him and Mitch coming back, but they had a few minutes till they arrived back at the camp, so he began to think of a good excuse.

* * *

"Do you think Beth and Maggie made it out alive?" Rick asked. "I hope so… but I didn't see them get attacked, so I think they most likely did."

"So… do you have any idea about where to start looking?" Rick asked. "Well, The Prison isn't very far from here, so I say we go around to the other nearby neighborhoods to check for any evidence that there was someone there." Hershel answered. "And I think we should start with our neighborhood." "Ok then, we start tomorrow." Rick said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Takeo, Carol, Tyreese, and Mika were boarded up in a nearby house for night, and were discussing when and where to go.

"This plan about "Terminus" is most disagreeable." Takeo stated, for all we know they could be luring people in to kill them for supplies." "You don't know that!" Carol replied. "It's the closest place that seems like a safe haven. I say we go." Tyreese reasoned. "Thank you!" Carol responded, Glad that someone was listening to her. "Hey, I didn't say we go first thing in the morning, I say we stay here for a few days, since not everyone agrees on the plan." Tyreese explained. "Why not just stay here forever!?" Takeo responded, "This house is fortified, It has a decent amount of supplies, we could live here." He suggested. "He has a good point, and I honestly like this house." Mika agreed. "Thank you Mika! Looks like you're the only one in this room with any common sense!" said Takeo, also glad that someone was listening to him.

Just then they all heard a knock on the door.

"Son of a Bitch!" Tyreese exclaimed. "You think it's just a walker?" he said, followed by another knock. " I'm pretty sure we would hear growling" Takeo replied, While Carol slowly opened the door, and what they saw shocked them all.

Standing on the porch was Lizzie, Covered from head to toe in Blood.


	10. Psychopathic Bonding

**Yeah, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, I've been debating whether or not I should continue this story, with the numerous Grammar and spelling mistakes I've made and overall Story, along with me spending SO much time on my other Call of Duty/Walking Dead crossover "The Final Solution" I just felt like it would be a waste, but within those 6 months, I've come up with new idea's and possibly a New way to continue the story. So I thought I'd put up this chapter to show that I haven't given up on this story.**

* * *

_(One day before the events of Chapter Nine.)_

The next morning following the event at the theater, Richtofen and Lizzie were back on the road, With Richtofen leading in front and Lizzie tagging along to his right.

"So where are we going now?" Lizzie asked playfully. "Well I've been thinking about heading west and finding someplace safe, such as a Library or laboratory… Someplace with sharp tools…" Richtofen said in with his high pitched German accent. They had left the theater just this morning and were trying to find another place to stay. "But shouldn't we try to find the others?" She asked with slight concern. Edward looked at her with a look of shock, before smiling humorously. "It's funny you mention that Lizzie, Because It's been nearly 3 days since the Prison's destruction and just NOW you bring this to my attention." He said sarcastically.

"The thought never came to me until now." She said with slight sadness. I miss Carol." She whimpered. Richtofen Looked at her with a glare of confusion and asked bluntly. "Who the fuck is Carol?" "She took care of me and Mika before you arrived, But Rick kicked her out, I don't know why." She said while looking down with a saddened expression. "Ah… Rick never really talked about her much… hell we never really talked about anything really… The prison felt so rushed, like we were there for a day and then all this shit happened," Richtofen replied, somewhat bored.

"Also… I'm still not over what happened at the theater, so I have to ask… Do you like me?" Richtofen stopped walking to talk to her. "What?" She asked, confused. **"Do. You. Like. Me?"** Edward asked again, putting emphasis on the sentence. "Well… You are kind of…" She stuttered. "Handsome." She cupped her hands together as she said this.

"Oh…My…God…" Richtofen thought to himself, He felt nothing but sheer terror; He had never been loved before, by anyone aside from his parents, partly because of his nature and bloodlust, but also because of his hardened Exterior towards the world, and now this Little girl, no more than twelve… has FEELINGS towards him?

"Um… Edward? Are you alright?" Lizzie asked as she poked at his uniform. He snapped out of this gaze and leaned back before saying in a hushed voice. "Do you… have any idea… **who I am?**" He stated softly.

"Yeah… You're Edward Richtofen, that's your name." She said, tilting her head in confusion. "It's Major General, Edward Richtofen, One of the head scientists at Group 935, Officer of The Wehrmacht, and Doctor… Do you have... **ANY idea**, **what I'd do to people?!**" He raised his voice slightly at her.

"No… You never said anything about- I kill people… I've killed more people than Rick has and ever will in his lifetime." Lizzie spoke back in fear before being interrupted by Richtofen as he got into her face. "I'd gut, mutilate, Torture and Slaughter countless innocent lives…" He said with a slight hint of remorse. "Not for survival either… but for my own…" He dropped his Mp40 and covered his face with his hands and whimpered on the verge of tears. "Sick and selfish amusement..."

Lizzie backed away from the broken down Doctor in fear, but upon seeing him in that state she came back and hugged him. Edward was initially surprised by this, but was even more surprised to see himself wrapping his arms around her as well. "It's alright Edward… You don't have to cry… My life hasn't been the best either…" She cried as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"But you've never had to kill anyone like I have before… You never had to rip someone's stomach out and cut someone's lungs in two, you never had to tear a woman's heart out and watch her die in agony. You never had to…" He paused as the tears began to pour down his eyes and into her hair and shoulder.

"And I did it out of my own volition, it… amused me… Hell I even did back at the prison." He explained while fighting back the tears. "Everyone that was infected with the sickness… I killed them… I gutted them like animals…" He said with remorse and regret while attempting to regain his composure.

"They were gonna die anyway Edward." Lizzie said in a soothing voice. "You didn't know that! If I wasn't so busy playing around then I could've done something!" He said loudly. Lizzie broke the hug and looked at him with a smile. "I don't care about your past Edward, All I care about is the now, and in the brief time I've known you, I've come to think of you as a… father…" She said bluntly while blushing.

"You're serious?" He asked in surprise. "Yeah… You mean a lot to me… I guess that… thing that happened in the Theater was me trying to show it to you." She blushed again. Edward smirked as she said this. "Well, where I'm from… Daughters don't make out with their Fathers." He said humorously, which Lizzie giggled in response.

Edward then got on his feet again and stood over her. He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, you know Lizzie, I needed that… A wake- up call… I've been… like this for many years and it took you to finally snap me out of that mindset. We have a lot in common you and I, Both mentally disturbed, with little conception of Right and wrong, but out of anyone at the prison, I'm glad to have you with me." He smiled at her.

Lizzie blushed at him again. "Thanks Edward, I'm glad to have you too." She smiled back at him. "Now… like I said… we should find the others." She said to him softly. "Ja, Ja that would be best." Edward smiled as she skipped in front of him with her pistol in hand. He picked up his MP40 and ran to catch up with her.

* * *

Just less than 30 meters away, another group was watching the entire conversation. "That's the little bitch that killed Lou." One of them; Len, Said to the rest. "And just how do you know for certain?" Another Member; Dan, ask. "Because I saw the whole damn thing with my very eyes." The leader replied. "So what do we now Joe?" One of them asked. "We lay low for now; I don't wanna ruin the fun by attacking to early… Soon that bitch will pay, with her life… and her virginity, Isn't that right Dan? We all know you've been waiting." Joe smirked.

* * *

**Well shit, seems like that death from Chapter seven wasn't just a random scene. Looks like Richtofen will be facing off against The Claimers pretty soon. Stay tuned.**


End file.
